The Trophy
by Riikani
Summary: A dog buries a treasure, a trophy it owns. Kagome finds out when coming back to the past, that Inuyasha is not all that different from a normal dog.


_Why do I always write when I have exams coming up. Sigh. Anyway, my first Inuyasha Fanfiction. It has been in my head for ages, but I finally worked it out._

_I do not own Inuyasha or its characters, or something_

* * *

The Trophy

Kagome stared horrified at Inuyasha. She didn't quite believe what was happening. Actually, she didn't want to believe. Three years she had been away from the feudal era, finishing her education in her own time and fulfilling her duty towards her family.

Then the bone-eater well opened once more and she, seeing the blue skies in the well-house, bid her family farewell. She knew she would not be seeing them again in this life.

A hand welcomed her on the other side and hoarsely Inuyasha had asked what had taken her so long. She was home when his arms found their way around her. Then Shippo, Sango and Miroku entered the clearing of the well and once more she saw her friends.

For a moment Kagome believed that her life could start now. She'd live here, would marry Inuyasha and at a respectable age she'd die the last Shikon Miko.

But the dream only lasted a moment and then collapsed when Kikyou came into the clearing from the woods. Kagome and her pre-incarnation stared at each other for a long while as dawning the implications of this entered their eyes.

"The Shikon brought me to life, a life taken unfairly," Kikyou whispered guiltily. She knew what it meant for her and Kagome: once again, Inuyasha would have to choose and it wouldn't be her incarnation that he'd choose. Inuyasha most certainly loved Kagome, of that the older miko was sure, but love had never been stronger than duty to Inuyasha..

And she knew Kagome knew that too.

"I…" Kagome whispered when Inuyasha also stretched his hand towards Kikyou.

Inuyasha looked guiltily at Kagome, "It's her only life," he said as if it'd explain everything.

But Kagome shook her head, "And so is this for me!" she said, tears choking her.

Inuyasha winced, smelling the salt. He never wanted to hurt either of the women. "No! Kagome, whatever the shikon did, I don't know, but you don't smell of death any longer! Kikyou is still mortal, she'll die. I don't want her to die alone!"

And Kagome wanted felt anger overcome her. "So I should live a damn long life alone?! Is that it?" But he kept staring at her and Kagome smirked grimly: "You want me to wait for you then, 50 odd years?!" But as Inuyasha kept staring, dread overcame her: "No, Inuyasha. Don't…both of us?"

Then Inuyasha looked away at this. "It is not that strange her, Kagome, to have more wives and after a while you'd be the only!" he tried to argue.

But Kagome didn't want to argue, "So I am yet the spare once again?" she shouted. Their friends winced: they knew that being second was sensitive to Kagome. But the pair ignored it and even Kikyou looked on silently. Despite being the one tearing them apart, it was something they'd had to figure for themselves.

She had not wished to be alive again knowing she'd live on in Kagome. Perhaps it was that piece that lived with Kagome that made her capable of loving Inuyasha completely. The hate the dark miko had placed in her was gone now.

Inuyasha shook his head, "You are not a spare, Kagome! You are the shikon miko, you defeated Naraku with us! How can you even think that you are a spare. I just want you to be mine…"

"A trophy wife?" she whispered? "Then that is what you want me to be?"

Inuyasha gaped at her like a fish, "Damnit wench! That is not what I said! I love you and I can't stand the idea of you belonging to another!"

Kagome shook her head, "That is the same thing, Inuyasha. You know where I am from. Marriage doesn't have three or more people in it!" She sighed and her friends could see in that moment she had given up. "I will go. I don't have a place here anymore."

Silence, heavy silence washed over them at her words. Then: "Again, who told you that wench?! Your place is with us in the village!" Inuyasha shouted, frightened. He was losing his first friend and love fast. He had to stop her; he waited for her for three years! Even if she wasn't, the thought tore him up that she might go.

But her head snapped back up and he knew what was coming before she uttered the words. "Sit boy!" And Inuyasha plummeted to the ground and made an impressive crater. "How dare you, Inuyasha! I willingly left my home!" she laughed self-depreciatingly. "Some mistake that was! To get repudiated upon arrival."

Inuyasha, having picked himself from the crater pressed his ears guiltily against his head. "I didn't repudiate you," he muttered. "I said, you'd stay."

But Kagome shook her head again, "You might as well have. How can you expect me to stay and watch while another woman is in the only place I wanted to be."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to reply but Kagome sighed sadly, "Let me go, Inuyasha. I love you but don't ask this of me." And Inuyasha stayed silent, eyes downcast. Of course he knew that he hurt Kagome with this. He wasn't stupid, not that much.

"Perhaps I'll see you again," she told her friends.

They blinked away their tears, for it was really not likely. "Yeah, perhaps," Sango echoed.

Kagome crouched down to Shippou, who was biting his lip bravely. "Stay well, ok?" she told him. "And protect Sango's children." Her eyes flitted to the three children, the oldest hiding behind the legs of their mother. She bitterly swallowed her tears. It was no fair that once again she'd say goodbye to her son and probably only child. Shippou nodded but sniffed even so. She wondered whether he would hate Inuyasha for this.

She sighed and her eyes met those of Kikyou. The other miko nodded and Kagome turned her eyes away. She held no hard feelings for the woman but it still hurt.

"Goodbye," she said and went the way Kikyou had come. She didn't know where she was supposed to go, but it was away from the only home she'd known here.

"I won't let you go, Kagome! You hear me! I'll drag you back and tie you up if I have to," Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome wiped her tears, "Sit boy," she whispered with a sob, for the last time. Then she raised her barrier and disappeared in the foliage.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sesshoumaru was doing his patrols once again.

After Naraku was defeated he'd gone back to the Western Lands and taken up his role as Lord once again. He had neglected his duty for travelling; finding his father's sword and then a suitable arm. Now that he had a sword better than his fathers and his arm back, it was time to take his lands back from the incapable fools who had been managing it.

Maybe they'd been effective in his father's reign, but to him they were no more than a set of squabbling old fools. It took him the better of three years to get everything running efficiently once more: time he found wasted even with an immortal life.

Despite that all, he could not simply remove the old bats, so he put up with their nagging and relished in the time spent doing patrols and visiting Rin. Once Rin had decided which life she wanted to lead, he'd take her back to the castle.

The old human was suited enough to bring up Rin with a good amount of morals.

His nose twitched: he smelled blood. Then he frowned: he tolerated no senseless blood on his lands. No youkai or human would have blood spilled, unless he wished it so.

Sesshoumaru followed his nose and soon the smell was close. His hairs suddenly stood: the area was sparking with reiki and he cautiously continued on. A miko or houshi with this amount of holy power was to be taken carefulling.

Reiki burns tended to be annoying.

But entering the clearing, no one was standing. A few demons lay on the ground, smoking. Clearing they had been purified by the sparking reiki. But they were not alone. Sesshoumaru's nose told him that he knew this particular smell of blood, and true enough: in the middle of the clearing laid the woman he identified as Inuyasha's woman.

He frowned: he remembered her disappearing three years ago and Inuyasha returning alone. The foolish pup had been too affected by her disappearance and Sesshoumaru had not deemed it worth his time.

So why was the woman here in a circle of the burnt remnants of her reiki and no Inuyasha in sight or any trace of his smell? And bleeding. Sesshoumaru almost cursed: he had too many questions to let the woman die.

He scoped her up and was glad that her heartbeat was somewhat strong. He still should not waste time. Until he had his answers, he would not allow the human miko to die.

Sesshoumaru veiled himself and the woman in his bright orb and headed for the castle of the West. It looked like his patrol would have to be cut short.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome moaned, feeling as if a truck had run over her. She hoped someone had gotten the license plate of that one. She'd been severely thrashed around and suffered a case of reiki exhaustion. She was still alive however and that was already more than she'd expected.

The demons had attacked only a few days on her own and Sango and Miroku must have done a good job of holding Inuyasha back, despite his saying he would not give up, no-one had come to her aid.

A forlorn feeling rushed over her and she sighed: it might have been easier to have died.

"Miko, your aura has been telling this one you are awake. You will open your eyes."

Kagome's insides froze: she really would have been better off dead, but no-one refused the Lord of the Western lands so she opened her eyes. "Lord Sesshoumaru," she addressed the blurry white she saw. It didn't take long for her eyes to come into focus and she noticed he was sitting beside…where-ever she was laying in his typical slouch against the wall.

She glanced around the room and noticed she was laying on a bug bedroll that was not misfitting anyone of royalty and the room was decorated dominantly with red, gold and dogs.

"How long have I been out?" she asked.

Sesshoumaru seemed unhappy about her having the first question but relented. "You have been under the care of the house of this Sesshoumaru for half a moon cycle," the daiyoukai answered.

'Two weeks, huh,' mused Kagome.

Sesshoumaru kept staring at her, "You seem not surprised to be under this Sesshoumaru's care," he stated.

Kagome sighed and slowly sat up. Her flank hurt, some youkai probably had graze it. She wasn't sure what had made her faint in the end: bloodloss or exhaustion. "I am surprised," she said slowly. "But only for the fact that you brought me here. I did not expect to be alive."

Sesshoumaru nodded slightly, "You have not asked where the half-breed us. This one remembers your yelling for him."

At this Kagome grimaced because it all still hurt: "Inuyasha and I are currently…not on speaking terms," she phrased it carefully. The daiyoukai, having caught the grimace, did not continue on the topic. He was curious, yes, but he'd be patient.

"I am sorry to have burdened you, Lord Sesshoumaru. I will leave once I have regained my strength," Kagome said softly, staring down at the cover of her futon.

"Will you return to Inuyasha or your family, then? This one is aware of you having been at home, but never found out this place."

Kagome smiled self-depreciatingly. "I would have been surprised if you did. No Lord Sesshourmaru, I will not return to Inuyasha and my home is no longer available to me," she answered. "I come from 500 years in the future, but my way home is not open anymore. I will look for a place for me to dwell the years."

Sesshoumaru raised a brow. He had never heard the miko being so solemn. And he knew whatever the whelp had done, had robbed her of a place to stay. "As it appalls this one to hear that this one's half-brother has once again taken you of a home in reasons unclear to this one, this Sesshoumaru sees it his responsibility to offer you residence for the time you are uncertain of where to go."

Kagome's head snapped up, "Are you offering me to stay with you here?" she asked incredulously.

Sesshoumaru tilted his head slightly, "You'd stay here in my service. For your housing you will be my…advisor." He chose his words carefully and Kagome smirked.

"You mean as your seer who cannot be wrong," she quipped.

Sesshoumaru raised a fine-lined brow, "Take it however you like. These are the terms," he said. Kagome thought for a while when a sharp pain made her gasp for breath. " You will rest now, Miko," Sesshoumaru said. "Your wounds still pain you. This Sesshoumaru will have your answer in the morning."

Grateful, Kagome laid back in her bedding and Sesshoumaru stood up to leave. "What if I run out of stories to tell?" Kagome asked before he could pull the shogi-door behind him.

Sesshoumaru smirked then, the first sign of real amusement she had ever seen on his face that did not promise a painful end. "You are from 500 years from the future, you said." Despite it not being a question, Kagome nodded slightly. Sesshoumaru's smirk widened to almost wickedness: "Then, this Sesshoumaru doubts you will run out of things to tell any time soon."

And with that he left Kagome to her own thoughts.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kagome did not need long to decide: where else could she go? There were a few options, but Sesshoumaru found a silent, but fierce delight in the fact that none of these were tempting enough for her to leave his household,

It was a rather vindictive delight as well. He was well aware that the Hanyou wouldn't have let he go willingly, this gentle, fierce miko from the future, and he fact that she was in his hands filled him with a sense of joy that could only come from well-earned revenge.

The miko was his and for once something the half-breed wanted, belonged to him. That was not to say that he didn't see any further usefulness to the human staying with him. In the few weeks she had been under his care, she had already told him of powerstruggles that proved themselves true to fact: better than any oracle.

As it were, the miko was slowly finding her place in his castle. She found a few comrades in the rather more open youkai servants and spent many a day outside in his elaborate gardens under the Sakura or in his library.

Sesshoumaru was pleasantly surprised she was not only literate, uncommon for females even of nobility but had knowledge of numbers, warfare and other skills. The woman claimed it had been normal in her time, but for now, she was valuable and he'd gladly let her to his impressive amount of scrolls.

Alll in all, he was not discontent with his houseguest. The miko even impared morals and good behavior to the more unruly pups in his court. Commonly a task left to maids and nurses, the usual caretakers were too afraid of facing the wrath of the parents to actually keep them line.

The miko did not have such qualms. When the little princes and princesses behaved uncouthly, she controlled them with the tiniest bit of purification, not enough to harm, but enough that the pups would definitely feel it.

As Sesshoumaru approved of this rather effective way of upbringing, he ignored the parents who found it unsightly a human female scolding their young.

Months passed and even if Sesshoumaru did not discover what his halfbrother had said that made her run, a fact that irked him more than not, the miko Kagome slowly bloomed into a wellspoken, confident and powerful woman, the years having matured her from the brass female she had been.

Sesshoumaru found himself enjoying many a night in the woman's companionship. If his court disapproved, they wisely did not mention this to their lord, afraid of his wrath.

"..and so the Chinese emperor Qing Shi Huan Di died while he was looking for a way to lengthen his life, ironically," she finished. Sesshoumaru found it miraculous how she didn't only have knowledge of years ahead, but also ages before herself and even him. She finished telling him of the first emperor of the mainland.

Although he was not interested in the dealings of mere humans, he was interested in her knowledge. "Why do humans search so desperately to lengthen their mere lives?"

The miko hummed, "Because humans only have short lives," she said.

Sesshoumaru cocked his head, "Then why aren't you struggling, you will not be living long?"

Kagome smiled deprecatingly, "Because I won't die, Lord Sesshoumaru. Did you not notice?" she asked.

Sesshoumaru mulled over that one. It was true that the smell of death was not apparent in her. He had appointed that to her strange products. Apparently not. Now that he thought about it, wouldn't she have run out of it a long time ago? "Since when?" he asked.

Kagome looked up from the scroll she was studying. "I've been like this since I came back from the past," she said shortly. "A last gift from the Shikon."

Well, that changed everything somewhat and Sesshoumaru began planning for a more…permanent stay of the miko. She was powerful and death had no influence over her. She had traveled through time and her reputation was irrefutable. Any argument to refuse her was null. And he was endlessly intrigued by her.

So once the leaves of summer were falling from the trees and the snow was in the air, he called the miko with him. She, already used to his moods, did as asked. Sesshoumaru frowned when he smelled nervousness on her: for a moment he remembered her promise of leaving. "Miko, you will cease your nervousness. This Sesshoumaru is not sending you away from him."

The smell of nervousness disappeared. Instead, confusion found its place. "Lord Sesshoumaru," she said, not having let go of her formalities and his title. "I do not have the impression, this is an ordinary meeting. What did you need me for?"

Sesshoumaru stared at her and was content when she did not look away. "This one needs a partner, one suitable," he finally said.

Kagome nodded thoughtfully, "I understand. I will do my best in helping you find one." She bowed and rose from her knees to leave.

Sesshoumaru snaked his hand around her wrist: "This Sesshoumaru believes you misunderstood. I already found one suitable," he said.

Kagome clenched her lips tightly only a moment after her mouth had dropped open. "I understand, I…" she said again, but stopped when she caught his pointed look and silenced. Stunned she sank back on her knees. "Pardon me for presuming, my Lord, but…me?"

Sesshoumaru hummed lowly in his throat, "You presume nothing, Miko. This Sesshoumaru believes you suitable for a mate." The woman stayed silent and Sesshoumaru waited with a patience he in fact was surprised of himself. He wanted this over so that they could continue to more…appreciable events.

"Lord Sesshoumaru…why me? I am not youkai or any way special," she claimed.

Sesshoumaru frowned. He was not happy having to argue and disbelieving of how little faith she had in herself. Hadn't she learned yet, he did not suffer worthless people near his person? "This one believes your debatable race will have no impact on out joining. You are a powerful miko, death does not touch you and you are of reputable position. There is no shame in having your near this one's side." Also, she was a sight for sore eyes, but that was secondary to her more important aspects.

Kagome gaped at him, disbelief in her eyes. "And what about love, Lord Sesshoumary? What about beloved at your side?"

Sesshoumaru stared back at her: a trick question? "There is no need for that in a mateship if the mates are well suited," he answered. One learned to love their mate on the way. And he did think them well suited. In fact, there was no-one better matched to his strength than this seemingly frail miko.

But the woman's lips pulled defiantly in a hard line. "You dogs are all the same," she spoke harshly. "A trophy? Is that what you want, Sesshoumaru?" In her anger she forgot the title but Sesshoumaru was confused to what brought this anger forth: he found his a well- reasoned proposal.

"Of course a mate should be treated as a trophy," he said. If nothing you should always find pride in your chosen one. The biggest victory in the game of life, so to say?

Kagome rose once again to her feet, "Then I refuse your proposal, Lord Sesshoumaru." And with that she left, cold anger laced though her smell…and hurt. Sesshoumaru was stunned as he stared after her. He did not think she would refuse him but he was above going after her: if she deemed him not worthy to be her mate, he did not want her.

Angry at the to him senseless rebuttal, the Lord of the West did not call on the miko for a few days. Therefore, he did not find out she had left long after she was gone.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Are you sure she's here?" Kikyou asked. "She has been gone for almost a year now, Inuyasha. Any trail is cold now."

Inuyasha frowned. "Maybe, but even so, Kagome did not deserve how I treated her, no matter what the reason. She just lost her home and family too." Kikyou nodded. Tact wasn't her husband's strongest side but she too felt bad for her reincarnation and had agreed to go find her. This world was not a kind one to a woman, especially one not born here.

But she doubtfully stared up at the Western palace; the last place Inuyasha claimed of smelling any trace of the miko after finding a bloody path in the forest near the borders of the land. He said the area was still unmistakably laced with Kagome's reiki so she had definitely gone through there.

And now they were here before his hated half-brother's palace and even Inuyasha seemed somewhat reluctant. "Keh, time for a family-visit," he said and pushed through the doors.

"Little brother," the deep monotone of the Western lord came from above. The daiyoukai was on top of the stairs spiraling to a second floor. "This one wonders what your business here is." He did not seem hostile as he did not wear his armor, but Kikyou was sure he'd skewer them if the answer displeased him.

Inuyasha scoffed, "Not for you bastard. Kagome has been here. I can smell her."

Sesshoumaru raised a brow, "This Sesshoumaru assures you his parents were mated upon conceival. And yes, the miko has been under this one's care, but was under the impression you and she had no longer any dealings."

Inuyasha looked away guiltily, "Well yeah. I hurt her so she went off," he said.

Sesshoumaru hummed, "Foolish half-breed, she was half-dead when this one found her."

Inuyasha frowned as Sesshoumaru calmly came down the stairs. "You don't know shit, asshole. But I don't care, where is she?!"

Sesshoumaru stared a cold moment at him. Then: "This Sesshoumaru does not know, She left about a moon-cycle ago." He said it calmly, but there was an underlying tension in his voice.

"What!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "You know how defenseless she is! How could you have let er go?!"

Sesshoumaru glanced at his brother. "You will hold your tongue, Inuyasha. She was not this Sesshoumaru's prisoner, so if she wanted to go, she was allowed to. Neither is she weak or defenseless. You will do well to remember that," he remarked coldly.

Kikyou glanced at the lord, who himself was not aware how many words he had already spoken, and not spoken, on the miko. "My lord," she finally said. "Kagome is loyal to a fault. If you have saved her, she would not go without reason, unless you wanted her to," she said carefully.

The lord's face barely moved, yet his eyes turned a little colder. "This one has no obligation to tell you, mortal woman," he said shortly.

Inuyasha huffed, trying not to let the veiled insult get to him: "That might be true, lord asshole, but the question is sound. I know Kagome and she wouldn't have gone even if it's you, without a damn good reason."

Sesshoumaru glanced at the two and made way through his castle. He did not stop his two visitors from following and they did so silently, surprised at the fact he did not order them away. He went outside on the patio, staring at the trees in bloom. Faintly, Sesshoumary thought the miko would have liked this sight.

"Oi, asshole…"

"She rebuffed this one," Sesshoumaru interrupted. "This Sesshoumaru will not chase after she made her intent clear."

Inuyasha's mouth dropped open. "Ya proposed to her?! To Kagome, a mateship?" he asked. He glanced upwards to see whether the sky had fallen or turned green.

Sesshoumaru glanced at the hanyou. "Is that so surprising, little brother? You know her qualities as well as this Sesshoumaru and this one would not waste such a gift. She would have made an honourful mate."

And suddenly, it dawned on Inuyasha why his first friend might have run from the castle and he groaned out loud. "Please tell me you told her you'd make her happy and love her or any of that crap?"

Sesshoumaru now fully looked at Inuyasha, interested in the insight of someone who knew the woman enigma longer than he had, taking in the guilty and broken face of his father's son. "This Sesshoumaru said she'd be a well-suited mate, strong and that this one would find pride in having chosen her."

At this Inuyasha moaned and crouched down, "Of course. Of course she'd run," he muttered.

Sesshoumaru was curious after this, "Why so?" he asked.

Inuyasha was ready to pull out his hair. "Because that's why she ran from me as well. Kagome does not want to be treasured as a prize, something we dogs like and tend to do, but loved for herself."

Sesshoumaru finally saw the sense behind her questions. "You wanted her next to her incarnation?" he asked. Inuyasha nodded mutely. Sesshoumaru growled, "Then it is your words that have effected this one's proposal?" He was rather incensed now.

"Now you just wait a fu…"

"This Sesshoumaru has no time for your incessant chattering, half-breed. I will have to undo your damage." And with that he transported up in his orb, apparently having a clear idea of where to go.

Inuyasha wasn't sure what to be more surprised of; the fact his halfbrother spoke in first person, or that he in fact did take off to chase Kagome.

"Do you think he will find her?" Kikyou asked.

Inuyasha scoffed, "Keh, he probably knew where she was the whole time anyway. Sesshoumaru never lets go that easily." Credit where credit was due: Sesshoumaru was one possessive dog. Now to hoping he wouldn't fuck it up.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

As Inuyasha had predicted, Sesshoumaru knew exactly where to go, and before long he landed in the clearing before the cave the miko had taken residence in. He pulled his nose: this was not at all suitable for one such as she.

"You misunderstood this one's words, miko," he spoke and the black-haired woman looked up from her sewing from her porch near the cave. Apparently she had been planning for a long stay as they were hides.

"I did, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru walked up to her, "Yes, miko. You do not want to be a trophy as you claim it, but a mate should be one's treasure," he said.

Kagome sighed, "I thought we resolved that, Sesshoumaru. I refuse to stand by your side as only something to show off."

Sesshoumaru raised a brow and grabbed her wrist, pulling her up before she could continue with her work. "Yes, this Sesshoumaru wants to show you off. I want to show you to the world and that you're mine. But not as 'standing by my side to show you off.' That is not how a mateship works, miko."

Kagome huffed annoyed. She tried to wrench her arm away. She had thought, once she had ran away, she'd be free. If no-one saw her for just herself, she'd rather stay alone. And she found it royally unfair this beautiful specimen had to follow her. "And love, Sesshoumaru? I am human. I don't want to be in any relation without love."

'Ah,' Sesshoumaru thought. 'So that was it.' "Love is fickle, miko. But this one cares for you and does not want to see you with other males."

Kagome smiled deprecatingly, "Possessiveness, Lord Sesshoumaru. That is just possessiveness."

Sesshoumaru growled darkly, frustrated. Why won't she get it?! And then, he put caution to the wind. He'd take the risk that she'd purify him but she just didn't listen!

He yanked her foreward up to his chest and held her head in both hands as he pressed his lips upon hers. A groan escaped him when he tasted her and pressed harder, willing her ot accept him.

He growled when he felt her mold her lips to his and he nipped the lower of the two lips before releasing her. "Stop this foolishness, miko. This Sesshoumaru does not believe in the human emotion love. I do however, believe we will come to care for each other exclusively, very much so," he murmured against her lips. He would suffer no fool going for her hand.

His tongue sneaked out to taste the woman on his lips and he willed his beast back down: he taste was addicting.

Kagome had not expected this when Sesshoumaru had landed in her clearing. She had not expected to come as well as his pride would have stopped him. And he was not the type to not simply take what he wanted. And that bloody tongue over his lips was really distracting.

Blood rushed to her cheeks when it struck her that Sesshoumaru had given her a rather involved kiss; one she daresay did not mind repeating. The red-rimmed golden eyes staring at her intently showed clearly that the other participant had no qualms in doing exactly the same and Kagome shivered.

"Why me, Lord Sesshoumaru?" she asked once again.

The following growl came from Sesshoumaru's deepest part and Kagome's breath almost halted. "Because there is no other," he said in a low voice.

Kagome smiled softly, "You spoke with Inuyasha then," she murmured.

Sesshoumaru nodded slightly, "Yes, this Sesshoumaru spoke to his half-brother. But his offer was in no manner the same as mine. You speak of love, miko. Love is fickle. This one promises you more. This Sesshoumaru promised you all of him, for all of you, no more no less."

Kagome sighed and shook her head and for a moment Sesshoumaru thought he'd be refused again. "There is no use in fighting you, is there?" At this she received a fanged smirk. "Very well, then. Lord Sesshoumaru. All of me, for all of you."

Sesshoumaru's smirk widened in victory and pulled her towards him once again; his lips and teeth kissing and nipping her neck. He so loved to win. Kagome couldn't do more than give in and stretched her neck to one side to give him more space, a moan escaping her mouth.

"All of me, miko. This one wonders if you can take it." For he was one possessive dog and in the end he decided to prove her exactly what was waiting for her for the rest of their long lives. They did not return to the Western castle for a long while.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sesshoumaru did show her off like a trophy: blatantly so. He did not hide his pride for her. But Kagome never felt that she was just that to him.

"Are you happy?" Inuyasha asked, once, many years later. Kikyou was slowly nearing the end of her life and Inuyasha had taken her to the castle where she did not have to worry about anything, even though it hurt him to see her waste away.

Kagome glanced at her oldest kid running through the elaborate gardens, hanyou only in name and then at her swollen stomach, then back to Inuyasha. "Do you want Sesshoumaru angry?" she asked incredulous.

Even if Sesshoumaru was completely convinced Kagome would never leave him, something Kagome would never think of either, he still was as possessive as ever and a misplaced remark by any male to his mate would result in at least a sound beating. And then he went easy on Inuyasha too.

Kagome wasn't quite convinced Kouga would heal back to health, but the wolf said he'd wear the scars with pride.

Inuyasha huffed, "Only a question wench," he said.

Kagome snickered, "Of course I am happy, Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru has been nothing but good to me."

"This one is glad to hear that, mate," Sesshoumaru's voice came from somewhere near her neck, nuzzling it slightly. Kagome had been surprised to learn of his rather affectionate nature, but he told her he was in the end, a dog, a pack-creature. Sometimes, she did suspect he was overdoing it near Inuyasha though.

Sesshoumaru glanced at his half-brother, while he lifted his mate, who only looked exasperated. "This Sesshoumaru will spar with you in the afternoon," he only said and promptly removed his mate from his brother's presence.

Inuyasha groaned, not relishing in the idea of the wounds he'd have to lick once they were done. "I'm glad, K'gome. I'm glad," he murmured and decided to enjoy the time without pain for a little while longer.

Sesshoumaru valued his trophy above anything after all.

* * *

_And done! My first Inuyasha fan-fiction. Please leave a review if you'd like?_


End file.
